I'm Here
by Fanlover14
Summary: What happens when Benny Weir is one of the soldier's sent into a quarantined Britain to reestablish it for society? Read on to find out. Slash. Don't Like, Don't Read. Guy/Guy
1. 28 Weeks Later

**This will be a new story I thought up of, I hope you all find this interesting. I don't know, I guess my mind is constantly throwing idea's into my head. Oh well, means more stories for you guys.**

Day One

The Rage Virus is broken out of a animal research facility in London, Britain.

Day Eight

The streets of London have become hazardous to traverse. The royal family is airlifted out of the country.

Day Twelve

Marshal Law is declared across the country with the British Army taking to the streets to quell rising fears and rioting. All urban cities have been evacuated.

Day Eighteen

The entire country of Britain is quarantined by order of the United Nations. Britain has gone dark, with communication in and out of the country coming to a sudden halt.

Day Twenty-Five

Britain has been declared a Dead Zone by the United Nations.

Day Twenty-Eight

The United Nations convenes, deciding to reenter Britain within twenty-eight weeks

Week Five

Global Economy takes a sudden shift as Britain is wiped from all stock markets and trading routes.

Week Eleven

Queen Elizabeth II makes a plea for the United Nations to bump up the reentry date.

Week Fifteen

Refugee's begin to grow restless. Mainland Europe expands perimeters of refugee camps.

Week Twenty-Two

Radical extremists attack the UN headquarters, demanding that Britain be reopened to the public.

Week Twenty-Five

W.H.O officials complete temporary vaccine for Rage.

Week Twenty-Seven

United States NATO group convenes in Paris, France with UN Troops.

Week Twenty-Eight

US NATO group reenters Britain.

Benny Weir stood in sync with his fellow troops as they watched the commanding officer pace back and forth in front of the room. He could feel the tension in the air as everyone looked at the broad picture of Britain plastered onto the wall screen.

"All right ladies and gentleman, we are heading into Ground Zero of this whole mess. Our top scientists believe that the infected should have died off within the last few weeks, having no source of food and simply starved to death. We are here to reclaim the city of London as a central headquarters for this cleanup operation. I can tell you that it will not be pretty out there, and that many of you may find it hard to complete the task at hand. The UN is wanting us to have the whole city cleaned up within the month so they can begin administering citizens back into the country. You will have to work hard, and you will have to work diligently. I expect you all know what to do in the event you come across one of the infected, right between the eyes troops. If you do happen to come across survivors, you are not to engage in any physical contact at all. Take the survivor in question into custody and our biological and medical teams will take it from there. I know some of you have had personal ties to this country, some of you may have even had family here, but today you must forget about all of that. This is a cleanup operation men and women, and that is what you are to do. Downtown London should, and shall be accessible to the general public within the month. Am I clear?" the commanding officer said as he stopped and looked at all his troops as they saluted him diligently.

"Sir yes sir!" Benny hollered out alongside his fellow before he grabbed his weapon and walked out onto the flight deck of the aircraft carrier. Several helicopters awaited, their rotters already at full speed as he jogged up to his designated NATO helicopter. Benny boarded the helicopter as it took flight, looking over at a UN scientist being brought along as she nodded her head at him, her face filled with grimness.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Benny sat in the helicopter as it flew over the Thames River, London in the distance. He looked out his window as he saw whole neighborhoods completely abandoned and cars strewn here and there in the street. He saw a 'HELP US' sign plastered onto a nearby roof of a high rise, bodies surrounding the letters as he looked away from the grim scene. He knew he had to pull it together or else he'd been sent back to the carrier for reprimanding.

"You okay soldier?" asked the scientist as she looked at Benny before brushing aside some of her black hair that draped in front of her green eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Benny lied, sneaking his eyes back to the window of the helicopter as he saw the iconic London Bridge, a overturned double decker bus with several cars piled into it's side laying on the bridge. Benny could see some of the high rises had many windows smashed out and some of the buildings were nothing but burnt down skeletons of their former self's.

"Your only human, it's only natural to be scared and emotional at the sight of something this horrific. I wouldn't even be coming on this cleanup operation unless I wasn't needed. I've got to analyze the bodies we find, the rest have to be burned for safety measures." the woman said as she looked outside of the window at the carnage below.

"My grandmother was from South Hampton. She got out in time, but the stories she told me...they were unimaginable. She had to leave behind a lot of friends, she was heartbroken and devastated when she got to the states. The stewardess told my mother that my grandmother cried the entire flight to New York, and if that wasn't bad enough she had to be completely screened and tested when she landed." Benny said as he closed his eyes and tried to block out the horrible memories before reopening them and looking back at the scientist. She had a sympathetic look on her face as she reached over and put her hand on his knee temporarily.

"I'm very sorry. Hopefully this will go smoothly and your grandmother can come back and live here." the woman said with a apologetic smile.

"She can't...she passed away shortly after she moved to the states. She went into a deep depression and never came out of it, then one day my mother went to wake her up and she never woke up." Benny said, the woman's eyes deceiving her shock as she nodded her head and looked away.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't know, I'm very sorry." the woman said, only for Benny to raise his hand and cut her off.

"Don't...what's done is done. There is nothing we can do to change the past, we can only do everything we can to change the future." Benny said before leaning his head against the head rest and feeling as they helicopter came in for a landing.

**So, what do y'all think! Please, please review!**


	2. Welcome to Britain

**So, I've decided that to keep myself from overworking my mind and to catch up on sleep from now on, I'm going to start updating and completing one story at a time. Eventually all shall get completed, and then more will be made. I shall also be going back and redoing some of my stories and making them better to read for you guys, I'll release a list soon of all the stories in question that will be getting the updates. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter!**

Benny held up his gun as he moved through dark hallway of a high rise building, all of their flashlights turned on. He stopped when the leading officer held up his head before signaling them to keep moving as the officer burst open a door with his foot and shone his flashlight into it. The officer stopped for a moment as he signaled the men and women to keep going down the hall before Benny passed by the open door and began to gag. A whole group of people's decaying remains were still inside, the floors stained with brownish blood and their bones beginning to shown from decomposition.

Benny grabbed onto a nearby wall as he took off his bio hazard mask and began to retch onto the ground, a nearby soldier patting him on the back and holding him up.

"I know it's hard, but you've got to keep that mask on and stay with us soldier." the woman said as she looked through her goggles with eyes that said she was wanting to do the same thing he was.

"I'm fine...I'm good." Benny said before inhaling a deep breath and then wiping his mouth. He stood up straight as he put his mask back on and caught up with the rest of the patrol as they made their way down each floor. Soon Benny and the patrol had made it to the lobby after extensively searching the whole building and every nook and cranny. Sunlight continued to stream in from the glass walls of the lobby, the street visible to them with much of the glass having been shattered. More patrols moved through the street as military convoys made their way through, troops manning the machine gun turrets on top.

"How are we going to clear a whole city in a month and expect it to be safe for civilians to return and reside in?" Benny asked the same soldier from earlier as she walked up to him, her eyes scanning the carnage of the street as troops picked up bodies and sealed them in bags as bulldozers moved wreckage aside and out of the way.

"I was just thinking the same thing, but the UN gave their orders. We are just the worker ants in which complete those orders and do as we are told. Don't give up now though, a lot of people are depending on us to give them their homes and lives back." the woman said as she looked at Benny and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before walking back to the rest of the patrol which was going over blueprint schematics of the building.

One Month Later

Benny stood in Heathrow International Airport as he watched a plane come in for a landing onto the tarmac, smiling as he continued onto his patrol to the clearance gates.

"Looks like the civilians are finally returning. Great, that just means more people to have to look out for." his fellow soldier and friend, Sarah Jones, said as she joined him at his side as they made their way to the terminal gate where a whole team of medical and biological staff stood by.

"Tell me about it, I was beginning to enjoy the quiet time. Who knew London would ever be so quiet, now the typical noises are starting to return." Benny said as he stopped and waited for the passengers to unload off of the plane.

"At least we got downtown cleared out, wasn't exactly what the UN wanted but it's something. I'd say we did a damn good job, so good that I'm buying you a drink tonight." Sarah said with a chuckle as she elbowed Benny with gave him a slight wink as Benny saw the first few passengers exit the plane with a guarded escort.

"Thanks, but I have to patrol one of the rooftops tonight." Benny responded as he gave a appreciative smile at Sarah before returning his attention back to the passengers.

"What's a woman to do when she's surrounded by men and hardly any women? Not like they have any bloody shops open yet, no they had to wait for the civilians to come back." Sarah said as she rolled her eyes before Benny began to chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll make do." Benny said as he watched a young woman have her blood drawn out as another young man had his eyes looked at and his pulse taken. He watched as all the passengers went about their extensive medical screening before one of them was cleared to head on to baggage claim.

"Welcome back to Britain." Benny said to the woman who nodded her head at him and gave a quick smile before continuing on her way.

Later That Day

Benny stood on board one of the many trams moving in and out of the city from the airport as he stood up and held onto his assault rifle. He looked around at the different faces and people sitting aboard the train as another troop walked up front and grabbed onto a microphone.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I'm happy to see everyone back here safe and sound, my name is Sgt. Thompson. Today you will be entering District One, although District One is completely safe there are still many areas outside of it that are forbidden for anyone to enter without NATO clearance. There are still many bodies that have yet to be recovered from the initial outbreak and we are still cleaning up the residential suburbs beyond the perimeters. I do believe that you will find everything in District One to your liking. We have fully functional housing and work zones, as well as a mall, working gyms, shops, and even a fully stocked pub." the woman said as a few gentleman began to laugh as a few fist bumped as the soldier giggled. "As you all can see, there is a heavy military presence within the country. This is all meant to protect you and protect you and protect the city from any chance of reinfection. You will find military troops patrolling the streets, work zones, and shopping centers as well as the train stations and housing zones. We have surveillance camera's placed around the city so we can keep a eye out on the general public and make sure everything is running smoothly. The only places that do not have surveillance will be the housing zones as we want our returning citizens to have as much privacy as they can and be comfortable. If any of you have questions or in the event of a emergency, there are call boxes placed around the city in various prime locations for quick and easy access and a military patrol will be with you shortly. On behalf of NATO and UN forces, we wish you all a happy return to Britain." the woman said before earning a small clap from the train passengers before returning to her designated position.

Benny looked outside of the train's window and into the distance, smoke rising from where the military were burning bodies. He turned his eyes away as he focused on the approaching city, feeling good about himself knowing he was making a difference in the world.

**So, what do y'all think? Don't worry, Ethan's appearance will be shown here shortly. Please review!**


	3. Protocol

**Hello my fans, please enjoy this new update! This is for you guys!**

Benny walked towards a perimeter fence with a patrol of other men and women as they all held up their clearance ID's and flashed them at the guards. He watched as the chain link fence began to open as two snipers walked around in the water towers connecting to each side. He and the patrol boarded a military jeep as the driver started the jeep before resuming out of the clearance gates. Benny looked behind them as the perimeter gate closed and sealed itself shut before looking back to the front of the jeep to see London Bridge getting closer. Benny looked over at a overturned bus, bloody hand prints marking the sides as trash seemed to aimlessly blow around in the breeze. He still couldn't wrap his mind around all of the devastation and carnage as they went across London Bridge. Benny looked up at the sight of a new plane coming in for a landing at the nearby airport, the wheels already beginning to extend.

"Alright troops, we are heading into what is soon to be District Two. It's made up entirely of future housing zones and shops. We need to clear out the houses left behind that our initial sweep didn't get to, and we also need to designate a building to become headquarters of District Two." a commander from up front said as he looked around at all the men and women accompanying him. Benny watched as the commander signaled for everyone to put on their masks before he put his biological hazard mask on before the jeep came to a stop in front of a street sign.

"St Thomas Road, this is where we will be beginning today ladies and gentleman! Let's move out!" the commander said as he disembarked from the jeep with everyone else, everyone turning the safety on their weapons off.

Three Hours Later

Benny walked up to a house in one of the many neighborhoods, it's grass heavily overgrown and some windows broken as well as some missing paneling. Benny looked behind him at the female soldier paired with him as he pressed a finger to his lips before carefully turning the doorknob and opening the front door. Benny looked around as he turned the flashlight attached to his gun on and began to move into the home. He signaled for his fellow soldiger to check the downstairs as he moved his way up a nearby stairwell. The stairs creaked ever so slightly with each step he took, making him wince before he finally made it to the top. Benny stopped as he looked at the wall at the top of the stairs, pictures covered in dust still adorning the wall. He reached a hand up as he took one of the pictures and blew off the dust, noticing it was a picture of two young men smiling at the camera. One of them was a tall blonde haired man with a goofy grin while the other was a shorter male with short brown hair and oak brown eyes. The other male was more presentable, with a beautiful smile to add onto it as he smiled at the camera. Benny heard a slight rustling to his right side before pricking his head up and seeing somebody standing there, their body silhouetted against a very dim light coming in from a hallway window. Benny dropped the picture as it fell to the ground, shattering the glass as his eyes locked with two brown ones which were looking him up and down rapidly. Benny slowly reached into his pocket with one hand as he kept the other hand steadied on the trigger of his rifle as he grabbed onto a flashlight and took it out. Turning it on, he slowly flashed the person in front of him. He could tell it was the man from the picture, dirt being smeared onto his face and his hair all messed up and untamed. Benny could feel his pulse beginning to beat rapidly as he stared into those brown eyes which were staring back just as intensely before the other man rushed him and wrapped his arms around him. Benny stumbled back in shock as he felt the man whimpering and sobbing into the crook of his arm as he heard approaching footsteps. Benny turned to see his fellow soldier running up the stairs as her flashlight bounced around everywhere.

"Weir, are you oka-" the soldier said before witnessing the survivor holding onto Benny as she stumbled back and grabbed for her radio. "CODE BLUE! WE HAVE A CODE BLUE!" the woman said as Benny felt the other man back away from both of them, fear evident in his eyes as Benny heard the other soldiers yelling outside as he looked down at himself. Benny turned to step towards his fellow soldier before she aimed her rifle at him and held her finger over the trigger.

"Stay back Benny...I don't want to hurt you. You've been touched...you know the protocol." the woman said as Benny backed up slowly as he dropped his gun and backed up against the wall, his body beginning to burn up as he began to sweat from all the immense anxiety and fear rising up within him. He took one last glance at the other man who had retreated back to where he was originally standing as Benny listened to a whole patrol of guards storm the house with their weapons raised and at the ready.

Later That Night

Benny felt himself pressed up against a glass wall as a Hazmat crew sprayed him down with disinfectant and water, the pressure of the spray stinging his skin as tears made their way out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"I'm not infected!" he screamed as he shielded his face from the pounding spray and backed away into a corner as he screamed at the bio hazard crew. He knew this was protocol for anyone that came in contact with the infected, but that had not happened yet since they came back to Britain. Two men came into the box as they began to scrub at his skin with abrasive sponges, making Benny cringe in pain. He could feel himself crying from the pain of everything as a tried to fight their grasp and yell at them. He felt two pairs of arms grab hold of him as they lifted him up and dragged him out of the glass box before drying him off with sterile white towels before they handed him a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt before forcing him to change in front of them. Benny was thankful all of the scrubbing was over with as he looked at the red blotches on his skin before two of the bio hazard team directed him into another room with a reflective window. There was a single steel table with two chairs around it, a female nurse dressed in a NATO uniform sat at one of the chairs with a face mask on. Benny took his seat as the two men dressed in Hazmat suits stood behind him, the nurse looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Can you give me your arm sir?" the woman asked as Benny complied, stifling back from sniffling at his skin still stung from the disinfectant and scrubbing. He watched as she took out a needle with a capsule attached to it before she tied a tourniquet around his forearm. She thumped his arm for veins before finding a suitable one and cleansing it with a alcohol wipe before sticking the syringe in began to extract blood.

"I couldn't have been infected, he touched me for almost five seconds and that's it! I've tried telling you all this!" Benny pleaded, the woman looking at him briefly before looking away and writing something down onto a clipboard.

"I know sir, but this is standard procedure in the event any soldier or crew is subjugated to the potential threat of infection." the woman said before taking the needle out and putting a sticker onto the blood capsule and labeling it. Benny rolled his eyes before squeezing his fist angrily before he watched her take a scanner and hold it up to his eye as a green light flashed through his cornea. She retracted her arm as she marked some more things down into her clipboard before looking at him.

"You'll be joining the other male in a quarantined room until further notice." the nurse said before the two other men came up and grabbed Benny's arms and forced him up before walking him out of the room and into another. Benny felt as he was thrust into another room with two plain beds and a small desk with a lamp on it. He turned around swiftly as the door came to a sudden close and locked with a audible click. Benny pounded onto the door for a few seconds before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see the other male in the room, crying in the corner as he watched his back heave slowly yet surely. Benny looked around for a quick second, seeing as three security camera's followed their every move. He turned and made his way over to the other male as he knelt down and pressed his hand onto the other males shoulder. He watched as the guy lifted his head, tear stained eyes looking at him as he wiped his eyes off with the sleeve of his gray sweatshirt.

"What's your name?" Benny asked the stranger, knowing they would be stuck in this room together for awhile. He watched as the strangers eyes just stared at him for a long while, as if looking for some sense or form of truth or reality.

"I'm Ethan Morgan." the man said, lowering his head back onto his knee's which were curled up against his chest as he cried. Benny still couldn't believe that after seven months of being alone, there was even a survivor at all. He couldn't begin to imagine what this man must have been through in that house for seven months by himself. Benny decided to take a ounce of pity and sympathize as he shifted his body so he was sitting next to the man, hesitantly reaching out his hand as he tried to rub soothing circles into the man's back, something his grandmother use to do for him when he was upset as a kid.

**Please review!**


	4. Who Are You

**Hey guys, I hope me deciding to only update one story at a time until it's completed before moving onto another hasn't upset anyone. I'm just trying to cut back on wearing myself too thin right now. I love all my fans and your reviews mean the world to me! Please enjoy this new chapter!**

Benny laid in one of the beds as he stared up at the ceiling, the main light of the room dimmed down for them to sleep. It had been three days since they had been put into this quarantine room, he could feel his mind starting to wear thin with nothing to do but sit in bed or pace around the room and occasionally have tests done on them and more blood taken. Benny had grown use to the nurses coming into the room and doing tests on them, Ethan was still reclusive with them. The only person who he would let use the needle was Benny, and Benny still hadn't figured that out as well. Benny turned over on his side, knowing someone was constantly watching them through the camera. He saw Ethan laying in bed, staring up at the pristine ceiling.

"Tell me your story, who were you before the outbreak?" Benny said as he laid there in bed, bringing the one cover the beds had been supplied with up to his waist. He watched Ethan turn his head as he looked at him, his eyes saying they had seen horrific things. Benny frowned whenever Ethan turned over on his side, his back to him now. Benny decided to drop the matter as he turned back over on his back and closed his eyes.

"I was a student at London University..." came Ethan's voice before Benny opened his eyes and looked at Ethan who was now on his other side, facing him.

"There's got to surely be more than that?" Benny inquired as he turned on his side and looked at the former student.

"I was majoring in World History, I had just started classes when the news of the outbreak came. The house you found me in...that was my house that I shared with my partner, Rory. When things got bad, we made for the country side and left the city behind. We made it to Liverpool where we found a wee little cottage out in the country side, it was owned by this elderly couple who had opened their doors for other survivors. We helped them board up the house one morning, and we lived in darkness and the only light we had was by candle light. Things seemed to be going well, we had food and shelter and running water. Then one day, a boy came and we let him in to help him. What we hadn't anticipated was the infected having followed him to the house, they stormed it and broke in. Within seconds, half of the house had already been turned. Rory was breaking a window for us to escape on whenever the infected broke into the room we were in. I...I screamed for his help and he just looked at me and for a split second...I could tell he thought of coming back to help but he just jumped out. I screamed after him...but he kept running. I got swarmed by them...their hands clawing at me as they screamed, I fought my way out of the house and ran for the forest. I ran and ran...I never looked back." Ethan said, tears beginning to prick at his eyes as Benny laid there and listened to him. "I could hear them chasing me, screaming and snarling as I ran through the forest. It wasn't until a good four miles into the forest did they finally give up on me, but I kept running. I could feel my lungs burning at that point, and I ended up collapsing from exhaustion before I crawled into a nearby ditch and laid there. It must have been hours...wasn't until sundown did I finally muster the strength to stand up. That's when I saw them...the bite marks on my arm and legs. I should have turned...should have been one of them but I wasn't. I wandered aimlessly through that forest all night until I found another road, there was nowhere else for me to go so I made my way back to London. The whole city had been abandoned by the rest of the survivors, the infected having followed them out I guess. I raided what was left of grocery stores and only traveled from twelve to three, I didn't want to risk being out in the open for too long. Ya know what the only comfort I found was?" Ethan asked Benny as he looked up at him, wiping at his eyes as he spoke softly.

"What?" Benny asked, raising a eyebrow in question. He knew this must be hard for Ethan to talk about so he let him talk without interruption.

"The night sky...with no lights of any kind anymore. I'd look up into that sky, and everything just seemed to melt away. I'd forget about Rory abandoning me, about the outbreak, about everything. On those nights...it was just me, the wind, and the stars. Then months later, you showed up in my hallway and here we are now...I'm sorry for what I've gotten you into." Ethan said ashamed as he looked away, knowing that Benny was only in here because he touched him.

"Hey, none of this is your fault. I can't say I blame you, you hadn't seen another uninfected human in months and I can't blame you for that." Benny said, propping his head up onto one of the pillows before seeing Ethan turn his head back towards him.

"Tell me about you, where did you come from?" Ethan asked as he laid his head onto one of his arms and looked at Benny from the side.

"I was working with the US Special Forces and was just out of training whenever the outbreak came onto the news. At first we were all shocked, then as time went by it got progressively worse for the UK. My grandmother fled from South Hampton before the airports in Britain were shut down and passed away shortly after from depression and a broken heart. Then after the UN convened to reenter Britain, I was chosen as one of the troops to help in the recovery effort. I went through extensive training and then a month ago I set sail aboard a aircraft carrier for the shores of Britain." Benny said, knowing his story was far less interesting to say the least. Benny gave a half attempt at smiling at Ethan who smiled back after a few moments. He watched as Ethan turned over again as he went to sleep, Benny turning to lay on his back as he once again stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't begin to imagine how horrible it must have been for Ethan those last few months alone, not to mention being abandoned by your own partner. Benny rested his hands onto his stomach as he tried brushing the thought of ever being in that situation away before closing his eyes.

"Thank you...for talking with me." Ethan said softly from the other bed as a small, a small and soft smile gracing Benny's lips as he tried to imagine the night sky just as Ethan had.

"Your welcome." was all Benny said, knowing it wasn't too much but that it was just enough at the moment. He soon felt his mind drifting off to sleep as he pushed aside all his worries and fears away and the image of the night sky swirled in his mind.

**What do y'all think! Review!**


	5. Code Red

**Here is another update for you guys! Please enjoy!**

Benny sat there on the floor with his legs crossed as he held a hand of cards in front of him, looking at Ethan who was intently studying his cards as well. Benny could feel his heart pumping quicker as he thought about his move, feeling as the sweat began to roll down his temple before wiping it away.

"Got any five's?" Benny asked, feeling a sense of power run through him as he flashed Ethan a smug smile before Ethan flashed him a smile of his own.

"Go Fish." Ethan said as Benny threw his cards up into the air and crossed his arms before falling back onto his back.

"Bloody hell! Your too damn good at this!" Benny said with a smirk as he stared up at the ceiling, listening to Ethan laugh at him. It was the first time he had heard Ethan laugh since meeting him back at the house.

"It's been five days since we were put in here, how much longer is it going to take?" Ethan asked, putting his cards down as his laughter died down to a small chuckle and then to nothing.

"I'm not sure, the other survivors we encountered were in quarantine for about a week but since you were bit...it may take longer." Benny said as he looked over at Ethan, knowing the outlook could be possibly grim.

Benny suddenly heard the door audibly click as the locks were taken down as he sat up and expected the nurses to come in with their daily testing. He turned his head, only to see a blonde haired man walking into the room. Benny looked over and noticed the lights of the security camera's were down before looking back to the man and standing up. Benny looked over to Ethan, his face was as white as the snow that falls in winter.

"R-Rory? Is it really you?" Ethan said as he stood up and backed away slightly, the man walking over to him quickly.

"Yes Ethan, it's me...God...I never though I'd see you again. It's been so long Ethan." Rory said as he raised his hand to place it onto Ethan's cheek before the other darted away from his hand. Benny kept his eye on the two as he watched Ethan's eyes beginning to fill with something he hadn't seen from the other before, rage.

"How are you still alive? I saw you running across that field with them chasing you." Ethan said softly, his eyes beginning to twinkle as more and more water built up in them.

"I escaped Ethan, I took refuge on the coast and stayed there until I was found by NATO forces. I've been working with them as part of security. I have clearance to a lot of buildings, except this one. When they mentioned your name and said you were the one they found...I...I couldn't believe it. I've temporarily shut down the security camera's and disguised it as a malfunction, I had to see you Ethan." Rory said as he stepped closer to the Ethan who evaded his approach one more time. Rory lurched forward and grabbed Ethan's arm before Ethan pulled his hand back and thrust it forward, decking Rory straight in the face.

"You abandoned me...I was screaming for you...and you abandoned me. For three years I gave you my life and time, dedicated myself to making a better life for us both. After everything I did to dedicate and give myself to you, you abandoned me!" Ethan screamed as he stepped towards Rory who backed away. Benny decided it was best to stay put for now, knowing Ethan had a lot to get off his chest.

"Why Rory? Why after promising our lives to each other, why after all the things we went through together, why did you leave me there screaming for you. Why did you leave me to die?" Ethan asked, a few tears beginning to run down his cheeks as Rory looked at him with fear.

"Ethan...I...I...I didn't think there was anything I could do for you at that point...so I ran. Ethan, I've been mourning your death for the past few months and now I know I haven't truly lost you. I can talk with the commander, I can get you out of here!" Rory said as Ethan just shot him a deadly glare before looking away down at the floor.

"No...you did lose him. The Ethan you knew isn't here anymore, he died in a ditch in the middle of a forest while the sun set in the distance. As far as you know, he's still dead and he isn't coming back Rory. I would rather stay in here for the rest of my life...than spend another second of it with you. You left me Rory, left me to die...left me to become one of them...and now you don't get me back. I laid there in the cold crying, bleeding, and alone. I traced my way back to the home we shared, and I survived by myself. I'll survive even after all of this, but it won't be with you. I want you to leave...and don't ever come back for me again. Go back to thinking I was dead, seemed a lot easier for you anyways." Ethan said, tears dripping from his chin down to the white floor below as Rory stepped forward to touch him. Suddenly Benny was in front of Ethan, staring Rory down as if his eyes could shoot to kill.

"He said leave. And you better hurry, won't be long before those camera's are back online and this whole room will go back to being watched again." Benny said coldly, watching Rory back up before turning around and walking out of the room. Benny closed the door again as the door clicked shut and the locks locked in placed. He turned around to see Ethan sitting on the side of his bed before suddenly he heard a soft beep as he looked up to see the camera's lights come back on as they began monitoring them again. Benny walked over to Ethan's side as he took a seat onto the bed, not sure if he should touch the other or not. He stiffened up slightly as he felt Ethan lean onto him as he sobbed, holding his sides with his arms. Benny relaxed his muscles as he wrapped his arm around Ethan's shoulder as the other quietly sobbed into his gray sweatshirt.

"I know it's hard to think so right now...but it'll all be okay Ethan, I promise." Benny said as he rubbed Ethan's forearm lightly as the other just leaned into him and cried. Benny just looked down to his lap as the former student's crying died down to sniffling and then soft breathing. Benny looked over at him, he was lightly snoring. Benny knew this was a lot for him emotionally and he knew it must have zapped his energy levels. Benny stood up slowly as he leaned Ethan's body onto the bed before picking his feet up and putting them on it as well as he covered the guy up. Benny went to pick up the cards they left on the floor before returning to his bed, awaiting for the nurses to come check on them and administer their daily blood work and vitamins. Before he knew it, he too was feeling the effects of a adrenaline rush escape his body as it left him tired and nostalgic. He watched as the lights began to dim, knowing the people on the other side of the monitors were dimming them for them both.

Two Days Later

Benny sat there in bed as he watched Ethan slumber, the lights dimmed down for him as Benny looked around and fiddled with his fingers. Benny heard a soft electrical buzzing noise before suddenly the lights in the room went red as the security camera's went offline. He stood up before a alarm started blaring out in the hallway, two lights in the quarantine room flashing red before he heard Ethan stirring in his bed. Benny lurched back as he heard gunfire beginning to come from the hallway as Ethan shot off the bed and backed up against the wall. Screams could be heard, only soft compared to what they must sound like beyond the door.

"What in God's name is going on?" Ethan asked as Benny joined him at his side, the sounds of screaming dying away before they suddenly heard immense pounding onto the door and a deep guttural snarling noise.

"Oh my God, it's the infected! What are we going to do!?" Ethan hollered before Benny clasped his hand over Ethan's mouth.

"The infected have a heightened hearing ability." Benny whispered quietly before Ethan nodded his head slowly. That's whenever they head loud gunshots before the pounding stopped, and then they heard the click of the locks giving out as the door opened. Benny stepped in front of Ethan as he watched a soldier walk into the room.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Benny asked as he watched the woman turn her head to see Benny standing there before taking a sigh of relief.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Sarah said as she walked forward and placed a pistol into Benny's hands.

"What in the hell is going on?" Benny asked, refusing to move until Sarah told him what was going on.

"Dammit, why must you be so stubborn Weir! The whole city is in Code Red...the infection is back. Someone with security clearance infiltrated a lab and took one of our vials of the virus and injected it into themselves. We tried to rally up the citizens and take them to the disaster zones but it was too widespread by then, it only turned into a bloodbath and now the whole city is infected. The commander has ordered a shoot to kill...even if they aren't infected. Now come on!" Sarah hollered as she ran out into the hallway with Benny and Ethan taking a moment to look at each other before following her. Benny looked down at the body of one of the nurses that use to come in and do their blood work, her eyes blood red with the Rage virus. He saw blood everywhere from the walls to the floor as they passed two more bodies of doctors. Sarah took point as she moved up against the wall as they came to a information center, the windows that weren't smashed in were covered in bullet holes or blood. Benny put Ethan in the middle as he took the rear, seeing as Ethan had no experience in combat. Sarah signaled for them to keep going, a few of the lights hanging from their holes and wires dangling from them. That's whenever they heard screaming from down the hall as a female nurse in scrubs came running down it, two infected right behind her snarling and screaming as they ran. Benny stood up as he aimed the point of his pistol, shooting twice as the bullets met their marks and downed the infected chasing the woman. Benny could tell it was the woman who had first screened him when he was put into quarantine, her blonde hair drenched in blood and bile.

"Did you get any in your mouth or eyes!? Were you scratched or bitten?!" Ethan said as he backed away from her in fear, her skin wet with blood.

"She would've turn by now if she had been Ethan, she's clean. But we need to get out of this building quickly." Benny said as Sarah nodded her head in agreement before Benny helped the nurse up and got her on her feet.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said in between sobs as Benny placed his hands onto her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I need you to calm down, or else we won't make it out of here!" Benny said as he tried to calm down the nurse as she bit her lip to quit crying and shook her head in understanding. Benny signaled to Sarah to keep going as she took point again and lead them down the hallway even further before coming to a exit door. She peaked outside before signaling the coast was clear with a hand motion and then opened it as the other three ran outside onto a emergency stairwell. Benny could see the stars again, as well as helicopters flying around as they shoot bullets down into the streets.

"Sarah! Where are you!?" came a voice from Sarah's radio. She quickly took it out as she brought it too her lips.

"I just exited the Infective Care Building, I've got one civilian in tow as well as Benny Weir and the other quarantine patient." Sarah said as she awaited a response.

"Do what! Are you trying to get yourself killed! Commander Ross said not to go back for them!" the voice on the other end said, clearly shocked and mad.

"I'm not leaving one our own behind! Now what's the infection plan?" Sarah asked, making sure to shut and jam the door they had just come out of.

"Goddammit Sarah, you need to get your ass and their asses out of there right now. All of District One is about to be firebombed by the commanders orders." the voice said as Sarah's eyes went wide.

"What!? He can't do that! We still have our men down there!" Sarah said as she stood there in shock, looking at Benny who stared back with the same look in his eyes.

"He's pulling all forces back now! Head for the Thames Tunnel, it'll lead you under the Thames River and out out District One. But you've only got twenty minutes before this whole District goes up in flames." the voice said as Sarah pocketed the radio before rushing everyone down the stairs. Benny ran with Ethan at his side, pulling him by the hand the entire time as they ran down the street which was now covered in bodies and wrecked cars.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	6. Painful Memories

**I left you guys with a suspenseful ending in the last chapter, let's continue with the action!**

Benny could feel his lungs beginning to burn as he ran with Ethan at his side, Sarah leading the group as they ran through the streets of London towards a tunnel exit. He could hear the sound of approaching jets as two of them flew overhead, sending out their payload into a few buildings. Benny looked behind him as the sound wave from the explosion hit them, the buildings erupting with fire as the windows were blasted out.

"Hurry guys!" Sarah screamed as they made their way past a blockade and into the Thames Tunnel as they kept running. Benny could only see from their flashlights dashing around until a faint red glow began to emit from the beginning of the tunnel behind them. Benny looked behind them as fire was barreling down the tunnel towards them, the heat beginning to warm his skin.

"Shit! Come on!" Benny screamed as he watched Sarah throw off some of her gear to lighten the weight on her body.

Benny could see the end of the tunnel getting closer as they dodged through cars and decomposing bodies that had not been picked up yet. Benny could tell Ethan was beginning to tire as his running became more erratic, he stopped momentarily to throw Ethan over his back before continuing to run. He could hear Ethan's soft whimpers and wheezing in his ear as he caught his breath, the fire hot on their trails before Benny finally felt the cool air of the night as they burst out into a city street again. Benny threw himself with Ethan atop of him to the left as Sarah and the nurse jumped to the right, just as the fire blew out of the exit and engulfed them in heat. Benny laid on the ground coughing as he felt Ethan get to his knee's, tears pouring from his eyes as he looked across the Thames at Downtown London. The whole city was erupting with napalm bombs as the liquid fire washed through the streets and blew upwards through the buildings. Benny looked up as he steadied himself, still catching his breath as he watched the haunting image unfold before him.

"London is once again burning down...we need to move." Sarah said as she turned to see the fire still spewing from the tunnel exit.

"Everything I've ever known is burning before my very eyes! Can I have a moment?!" Ethan hollered out, watching as the city he was born and raised burned to the ground. He continued to cry as he screamed at the wind, the sun beginning to rise in the distance as black plumes of smoke drifted towards the heavens. Benny stood up as he held his aching side and positioned himself in front of Ethan, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ethan, we've got to keep moving. We are sitting ducks right now staying here, we've got to find shelter." Benny said as he held one of his hands onto Ethan's shoulder and looked into those brown eyes he had come to know. Benny brought Ethan close to him as the smaller of the two nodded his head and cried into his shoulder as he let Benny help him up.

"Sarah! Did you make it out! Do you come in Sarah?" came the voice from earlier as Sarah once again got her radio and brought it to her lips.

"I'm here, what's the news so far?" Sarah said as she walked off a bit towards the side, the other three standing there catching their breath as they watched her talk. Benny held Ethan close as he turned his head to see one of the high rises collapsing from the effects of napalm. That's when Sarah came walking back up to them.

"I've got good news and I've got bad news. Good news is one of the helicopter pilots still flying around the area has agreed to meet us at a nearby location but it'll take a bit to get there. Bad news, the Commander has ordered for the rest of London to be gassed with a very toxic cerebral toxin. Apparently some of the infected escaped the fire squads and out of District One and they are gassing the streets within the next hour. We need to move and we need to move fast." Sarah said as Benny looked at Ethan who in turn looked at him before Sarah signaled them to come on as they began to walk through the abandoned streets. Ethan clung onto Benny for a bit more before deciding to finally let go as he began to walk on his own. Ethan clung onto himself as he wrapped his arms around his side and walked in unison with the others. Benny looked up at the buildings, some of them had quarantine plastic blowing from them in the gentle breeze. Cars were piled up against each other in the street with blood staining parts of the sidewalk.

"God...can you imagine...all those people in those buildings...dead now. I mean look at this," came the nurses voice as she picked up a nearby purse and rummaged through it. "A cell phone with Hello Kitty on it, a pair of keys to a Nissan, and protection if she ever came across a guy interested." the nurse said as she threw the purse down onto the road again as they continued through the streets.

"Let's not focus on that for now...what's your name anyways?" Benny asked as Ethan kept silent beside him, Sarah taking the lead up front.

"Erica Smith, I'm a nurse for the United Nations Bio-hazard Team. That's why I was there when you were admitted into the Infection Care Building." Erica said as she pulled a small sweater over her scrubs, her skin and clothes stained with drying blood as she walked. Benny just nodded his head as they continued to walk through the streets, before Sarah stopped them and shushed them quickly.

"Get down!" Sarah said as everyone dropped down to the ground, Benny taking Ethan behind a car as Sarah peered over the hood of another. A infected was snarling as it moved through the street, a younger black woman dressed in a business suit still in her heels. Sarah aimed her rifle as she peered through the scope and watched the woman move erratically. Finally the shot rang out through the streets, almost like a forgotten echo from the shots that rang through the city when the outbreak hit. Benny looked over at Erica as she covered her mouth and cried, Sarah surveying the scene before signaling to them that the coast was clear. Benny tried to move before realizing he was dragging Ethan's full weight now with no aid from the other as he turned to see Ethan's eyes closed. Benny knelt down beside the smaller of the two as he began to quickly slap Ethan's cheeks.

"What's wrong with him!" Benny asked as Erica wiped her eyes and moved to their position as Sarah kept watch and knelt down beside one of the cars. Benny watched as Erica felt Ethan's pulse before opening his eyes and shining a small flashlight she had pulled from her pocket into them.

"He must have passed out from too much emotional stress, it sent his body into overdrive and could have produced too much adrenaline which would've bound with the iron in his blood. When the adrenaline left his system, it sent him into a energy crash." Erica said as Benny looked down at Ethan's almost serene like face, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted with the bare white fronts of his teeth showing somewhat.

Flashback

Ethan stood there in the kitchen as he stirred a pot of pasta, the only light coming from a nearby candle as he heard shuffling behind him only to turn and see Rory looking at a bottle of wine. He watched as Rory brought a candle light up to the wine and peered through it before showing it to Ethan who inspected it closely.

"You don't think it's been ruined do ya?" Rory asked, Ethan shaking his head no as he returned to his pasta.

"You okay love?" Rory asked as he walked up to Ethan and wrapped his arms around him, Ethan just stiffening up as he closed his eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking of mum...ya know if she hadn't decided to move to Dublin a few weeks before the outbreak...she would've still been at home. God Rory, her apartment was right next to that bloody lab...do you think she's okay?" Ethan asked, feeling as water built up in his eyes as he stopped stirring the pasta for a moment.

"I think she's just fine love, probably cooking everything in her home right now wandering if your okay." Rory joked, rubbing his hands across Ethan's side as Ethan flinched away from the sensual touch and just looked at Rory.

"I'm sorry...I...I'm just nod in the mood to be frisky right now sweetheart. Could you go set the table and get everyone ready for dinner?" Ethan said as Rory gave him a disheveled look before grabbing the wine bottle and walking off into the dining room.

Ethan finished stirring the pasta before walking the pot over to the sink and draining the water through a streamer as he readied the salsa and sauce before following Rory's steps. Ethan saw Mrs. Price sitting down enjoying a cup of tea as her husband read a old and outdated newspaper by the firelight. She looked up at Ethan and smiled at him through her thick glasses as she stood up and hobbled over to him before setting the dishes out.

"It's so nice of ya to help deary, it does a woman's heart well to know there are still kind hearts out there during all these turbulent times." Mrs. Price said as she walked off into another room before turning shortly with two more people at her heel.

"About bloody time, I've been starving." one of the other tenants said with a smug smile as Ethan just walked over and dished him out some pasta before serving the sauce over it. Ethan looked at the other tenant, a young blonde haired woman who wasn't saying much. He dished some into her bowl and gave her some sauce before she held up another empty bowl to him.

"He will be hungry...when he gets back." she said, a hopeful look in her eye as Ethan stared down at her sadly.

"Oh will you bloody give up already sista? He left five days ago, we've not heard a bloody word since then. Just face it, your man's face has been eaten off already!" the other tenant said as she shot him a glare before Ethan looked at him.

"That's quite enough out of you! I will not have you quipping at her for her keeping good faith." Mr. Price said as he looked down from his newspaper before suddenly everyone heard a banging at the backdoor. Everyone's heads turned suddenly as they listened for the noise to come again before Ethan heard a young boy's screaming. Ethan dropped the bowl of pasta down onto the table as he rushed into the backroom and started undoing the locks before the other male tenant pulled him back.

"Are you mad!? He could be infected!" the man said as he tried holding Ethan back before Ethan broke away from his grasp.

"He's a child!" Ethan shot back as he opened the door, the immense bright light of the sun flooding in like a holy angel as the kid came rushing in. Ethan shut the door and began to lock it back up as the kid scurried back onto the floor, crying and gasping for air. Ethan looked out a small block of the door missing as he looked for any infected on the other end. He turned around as Mrs. Price picked the boy up, he couldn't have been more than seven years old.

"Oh dear, let's get you into the dining room and take a look at you." the elderly woman said as she took the boy into the other room as everyone but the other female tenant stayed in the backroom. Ethan watched as the older woman sat the boy down where he saw a bowl of pasta and began to dig in.

"How did you get here?" Rory asked the boy as he stopped shoveling food into his mouth long enough to look up at everyone.

"I was with my mum and dad in the woods and the infected attacked us. Mum told me to keep running and never look back, and I found this place." the boy said before beginning to eat once more before taking a drink of warm water.

Ethan swiveled his head around whenever he heard screaming from the backroom as he and the others raced back there to see the female tenants arm being pulled out the window as a infected began to bite her. Ethan stood in horror as he watched the male tenant pull her back in before her eyes went red and she began to fight him before Rory grabbed a crowbar and ran over, swinging it into her head as she fell over dead. Ethan grabbed the boy as the elderly couple fled into their cellar, before the infected broke through the front doors barrier. Ethan let go as he grabbed a knife and swung it deep into a infected woman's skull before she toppled over, turning to see the kid running up the steps to the second floor. Ethan gave chase as Rory ran up after him, the windows around the first floor being broken into as the boards came crashing down. Ethan ran up into the second floor hallway as he saw the kid run into the bedroom at the very end. He ran down the hall and inside the bedroom as Rory slammed the door behind them and locked it.

"Hey kid! Where are you!?" Ethan screamed as he looked underneath the bed only for the kid to go screaming into the corner as he went after him. Ethan turned around whenever he heard the door bust open as Rory broke the nearby window and began to climb out of it.

"Rory! Help us!" Ethan screamed as he held onto the boy tighter, watching as Rory took a look at him before diving out of the window. Ethan grabbed the kid and ran into the bathroom before closing the door and running up to the window. He watched in horror as Rory ran across the field, more infected chasing him as he turned around to look at the house.

"RORY! COME BACK!" Ethan screamed as he pounded onto the window before he felt a pair of arms yank him away from the window and onto the ground. Ethan screamed out in pain as a pair of teeth met with his arm before he reared his arm back and elbowed the infected person in the face, stunning them long enough for Ethan to jump out of another window as he rolled across the roof and fell onto the patio below. Ethan jumped to his feet, his whole side and arm aching as he took off running into the forest as the kid popped up at the window, beginning to snarl at him and scream with those blood red eyes staring at him. Ethan ran off into the forest, his leg limping badly as he moved swiftly through the tree's. Ethan could feel hot tears erupting from his eyes as his heart seemed to almost quiver as he thought of Rory abandoning him. Everything after that seemed to move in a quick like blur, what were simple minutes seemed like endless hours. Ethan finally stopped running as a soft rain drizzled around him as he fell to his knee's. He looked behind him to see nothing there anymore, he couldn't even begin to tell how long he had been running. Ethan crawled over to a nearby ditch as he crawled into it and laid there, sobbing silently to himself. He looked up at the sky, the rain clouds moving in as the sun set in the distance where the clouds had not touched. He could feel himself growing colder as he laid there crying, it seemed like every nerve in his body had shut off as he felt himself growing numb. The only thing he could feel was the soft pounding of his heart, yet at the same time it felt like it wasn't even there anymore. Ethan pressed a hand to his chest, almost certain he wouldn't even feel a beat anymore as he was certain his heart had to be gone now.

"Anybody...help me." Ethan whispered in between ragged breaths before he began to sob again, drawing his fingers across some leaves that had fallen onto the ground as he listen to them crunch together in his grasp. Ethan looked up at the sky as lighting flashed across it, rain drops continuing to fall down and sprinkle themselves across his body.

"Why God...please...just tell me why. Why me...why us...why now? Just...tell...me...why?" Ethan said, clearly out of breath as he began to cough as he held himself. Ethan wished desperately to feel someones warm arms around him as he continued to ponder about Rory. He couldn't get his eyes out of his head, those two blue orbs looking at him before turning away to jump out from that window. Ethan felt his mind growing fuzzy as he fought to keep consciousness as he steadied himself on his knee's. Ethan took a few deep breaths before reaching up and grabbing onto a locket around his neck before ripping it off. He thumbed the lock before opening it, seeing a small picture of Rory on his back in front of Big Ben. Ethan wrapped his fingers around the locket as he felt a few more emotion filled tears run down his cheeks before throwing it aside and taking off running once more. Every step away from the locket pained Ethan and made him want to go back and get it, but he knew he had to keep running. No matter what, he had to keep running.

End of Flashback

Ethan's eyes opened slowly as he felt a immense headache come on, the second thing he felt was two warm arms wrapped around him as he looked up into two green eyes which were looking back down at him.

"Thank God! Your awake!" came Benny's voice as Ethan looked around to see Erica and Sarah standing there. They were in some kind of pizza shop, with posters of kids and families eating fresh pizza plastered all over the walls.

"Where..are we?" Ethan said as he sat up and looked around, all the while rubbing his head slightly.

"In some kind of pizzeria, we had to pull you in here when you passed out in the street." Benny said before Sarah walked over and looked out the window.

"Shit! We have got to get moving ASAP!" Sarah hollered, everyone turning to see a white fog like cloud moving in the street towards the pizzeria. Benny helped Ethan up as they all ran out into the street and ran the other way.

**What do y'all think of this chapter?**


	7. Not Yet Goodbye

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter guys, review!**

Benny ran down the street with Ethan in tow as they watched the poisonous gas roll down through the streets. He looked up as they ran near Big Ben, it's clock having stopped permanently as it sat there as a haunting reminder of what went down months ago. Every street was filled with the gas now as they all realized they were cornered. Benny saw a nearby car with it's doors still open as he grabbed Ethan and ran towards it.

"Everybody inside!" Benny screamed, hearing as a few infected nearby snarled in response. He looked up to see a group of recently infected civilians running down the street towards them. Benny closed the doors to the car and locked them before he and everyone else began to close the vents to the car and stuff rags in them. Benny jumped in fear when a infected man slammed up against the car door and began to spew infected blood onto it as the rest encircled the car and snarled at them. Benny lurched back as he watched the poisonous fog roll in before enveloping the whole car and the infected both. He could tell the gas was working as he and everyone else put clothing around their noses as they watched the infected slow down before finally sliding against the cars windows and to the ground.

"Shit, we've got to get out of here! Look!" Sarah said as she noticed a light through the dense fog. Benny peered through the glass only to see people walking through the streets wearing bio chemical suits and carrying flamethrowers.

"They are setting fire to all the infected bodies...we will be killed if we don't move!" Benny said as he looked at the drivers wheel. Benny reached underneath and yanked out the framework before exposing the wires.

"This car is going to need a rolling start...someones going to have to go out there and push." Benny said as he looked up at everyone with weary eyes.

"I'll go...out of all of us I've got the most physical endurance." Sarah said, Benny looking into her brown eyes as she looked at him sadly. He knew she was telling the truth and yet he also knew what this would mean for her.

"Sarah...if you go out there...you'll die." Benny whispered as his friend and fellow soldier looked back at him with a slight smile.

"You've got to go on...get yourself to the park with Ethan and Erica. My contact will be waiting for you...it was a pleasure serving with you Weir." Sarah said before throwing a small bandana around her mouth and nose and opening the door and slamming it shut. Benny got to work on the wires as she pushed the car from behind. He smiled whenever he heard it jump start before the engine finally turned over. He could hear Sarah coughing as he looked back at her before she threw off her bandana and began to vomit onto the road. The car was moving enough as she slammed onto it's backside for them to go. Benny put the car in drive as he sped off, looking into the rear view mirror only to see Sarah fall to her knee's as the people caught up to her. In a bright flash of light, she was gone as the fire enveloped her body. Benny wiped away the building tears from his eyes as he felt Ethan place a hand onto his shoulder for comfort. He kept driving until they finally cleared the gas, passing through random streets before realizing every street was crammed with wrecks. Benny looked back at the encroaching fog, his mind racing.

"Benny! Watch out!" Ethan screamed before Benny looked forward and saw a overturned bus, swerving to avoid it before he felt the car careen into a light pole. Benny's face smashed into the steering wheel as his vision went blurry for a moment. He could hear screaming as he felt himself being leaned back as Ethan shook him slightly. Benny's mind was in a haze as all the emotion came flooding back into him before he undid his seat belt and opened his door, only to basically fall out and hit the ground in a daze. Benny's vision finally returned to normal as he got to his feet, only to see the fog still approaching. He looked over and saw a nearby subway entrance as he reached inside the car and grabbed Sarah's gun before grabbing Ethan and Erica and running in. He jumped over bodies and suitcases filled with clothes and some having already been broken open as the light of the day disappeared and they were left in pitch black.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Erica said in fear as Benny turned on the night vision to the gun and peered through.

Benny stirred clear from Ethan and Erica, knowing the image would only terrify them both as he saw nothing but dead bodies and luggage strewn everywhere.

"Everyone hold on to me, I studied the subway maps when we were clearing out the city and one of these tunnels should take us so a station near the location we have to meet Sarah's contact...if I'm correct." Benny said softly, feeling as both Erica and Ethan grabbed onto his shirt as they began to make their way through the station. "So tell me Erica...being a nurse and all...why hasn't Ethan become one of those things if he was bit and all?" Benny asked, trying to take his attention off of the current situation.

"The virus only turns about seventy percent of those it infects, the other thirty percent are generally killed by the infected. When we tested Ethan's blood back at the ICC, it tested positive for being naturally immune to the virus. The white count in his blood almost instantly isolated the virus, preventing it from venturing any further into his system. Even though it's in his blood and he is still immune, he can still infect others if they were to touch his saliva or his blood and it happen to get into a open cut or gain entry to the body." Erica said, her voice wavering as they moved through the station and down a flight of stairs.

"What are we walking on!?" Ethan said, hearing a crunching noise as Benny's eyes winced in utter disgust as he pushed the image away. He could feel his stomach starting to churn as he tried to take a deep breath and push the thoughts away.

"Just luggage...it's just luggage guys. Come on, I think we are near the tunnel." Benny said as he continued to look through the night vision scope. Suddenly Benny felt as a body smashed up against him and he began to hear snarling and screeching. Benny slid across the floor as he listened to both Ethan and Erica begin to scream as they ran off in different directions. He felt a throbbing sensation in his arm as he looked down at a gash in his arm which was sitting inside a pool of infected blood. Benny felt a instant sensation of fear pour through his veins. Benny pulled himself away from the dead person, having obviously died not too long ago. He counted the seconds that went by as he held onto his arm, closing his eyes as he fought the urge to scream. He could feel a burning sensation spread through his arm as he bit down on his lower lip. The whole time he fought the urge to holler out, Ethan played through in his mind as he felt his body fighting the virus within his own veins. He could only see black, and could only hear screaming. Benny looked through the scope again as he saw a infected man chase after Erica's voice. He quickly grabbed the gun again as he steadied himself against the wall, watching in horror as the man grabbed Erica and began to beat her. He could feel a nauseating sensation move through him as he tried to keep quiet, Erica's screams echoed throughout the station as more infected pounced on her and began to hit her repeatedly. Benny clasped his own hand over his mouth as he shut off the night vision and slid down the wall, tears erupting from his eyes as he muffled himself. After a few moments, Erica's screams had stopped as Benny sat there and silently turned the night vision back on as he carefully stood up. Benny could feel his knee's begin to buckle as he leaned back against the wall. He could see the infected moving about, darting their heads this way and that trying to listen for sounds. Benny slowly stepped forward, avoiding anything he could step on as he backed away from the infected and down towards the tunnel system. Benny could feel his heart beginning to ache from beating so much as the fear of wondering where Ethan was began to consume him.

"Ethan! You there?" Benny whispered quietly when he thought he was far enough from the infected. He could feel pain throbbing throughout him as he began to grow dizzy. He scanned the entire station with the scope before he caught sight of a small body curled up in a corner by a trashcan. Benny saw the light of Ethan's eyes looking everywhere, completely blind down here in this dark. Benny slowly moved his way towards Ethan, careful not to make any noise or trip over anything.

"Ethan, it's me. Are you okay?" Benny asked as he crouched down in front of Ethan who was crying silently before he reached out and grabbed hold of Ethan's hand. Benny handed Ethan the scope so he could see him as blackness returned to his eyes.

"Oh my God, your bleeding." Ethan whispered, reaching out and touching Benny's arm as Benny winced and flinched back.

"We've...got to get...going." Benny said in a slur as he felt Ethan's arms encircle his body as the smaller of the two picked him up.

"What about Erica?" Ethan whispered into Benny's ears as he shook his head and nudged Ethan forward.

"She's gone...come on...this tunnel will take us straight to the location." Benny said as he leaned onto Ethan for support as they stepped down into the subway rails and began to walk down one of the tunnels, carefully watching each step they took.

Two Hours Later

Benny could see light coming from the end of the tunnel as they made their way towards it, both of them smiling as they exited the tunnel beside a city street with a park on the other side. There waiting was a army helicopter with a female pilot at the controls as she saw them exit and waved them over. Benny limped forward with Ethan as the smaller of the two supported him and his body weight as they crossed the street and passed bloody tricycles and wagons with toys littered everywhere. The tree branches were being blown back by the force of the rotters as the female pilot stepped out and greeted them.

"Where's Sarah?" she asked, Benny looking up at her as he shook his head sadly before she looked away and then back at them.

"I can't take you without her...that was the deal." the pilot said, Benny feeling as his heart almost sank with heartache.

"Please, you can't just leave us here! I'm Private Weir, I served alongside her! Please! If not me, then please take him at least!" Benny said as he let go of Ethan and pushed him towards the woman.

"No! I can't leave you Benny!" Ethan said as he turned around and looked at Benny with tear filled eyes.

"Please...just take him. I don't have to go but please take him!" Benny said as the pilot looked at him sadly before Ethan grabbed a hold of Benny's shoulders.

"NO! I can't leave without you Benny! Your all I have left! Please...don't leave me like this!" Ethan cried as Benny smiled at him sadly, tears pouring from his own eyes.

"Ethan...you've got to go own. I've lost too much blood E...I won't make the trip." Benny said as he felt Ethan grip onto him tightly before lurching forward and wrapping his arms around him.

"I won't leave without you Benny...your all I have left. You've been with me since you found me, you've been the one last shred of normality I could cling on to. Don't leave me like this, don't make me go without you. Please Benny, I can't do that!" Ethan cried, holding onto Benny as if his life depended on it. Benny just held onto Ethan as he looked up at the sky, tears of his own falling down his cheeks as he hugged the other man. He couldn't tell what his heart was feeling but he knew he cared for the former student he had come to know.

"I'm sorry Ethan...I care about you. But you've got to go on, I won't make it to base." Benny said as he cried, the smaller male clinging onto him as his chest heaved with sobs.

"You can try though! You might make it! Isn't that what your taught in the military, to try and try until you succeed? You never leave a man behind! You've got to try Benny, believe in yourself! Please don't make me go by myself! I've lost everything...I don't want to lose you...please." Ethan begged, looking into Benny's green eyes as Benny stared back for a long moment. Benny slowly nodded his head before Ethan threw his arms around him again. He looked over to the pilot who studied them and looked at them before pointing to the back of the helicopter for them to get in. Benny nudged Ethan as he limped over to the side of the helicopter and climbed in, reaching out to help Ethan in. Benny sat back and buckled himself in as he watched the pilot ready the helicopter before he felt it lift up off the ground.

"The names Samantha...Sarah was a good friend of mine." Samantha said from up front as she looked out the front windshield, devoid of all emotion in her face. Benny looked out of the side as they flew over London, smoke still rising into the air as the fires continued to burn within some of the buildings. He couldn't believe that all of their hard work was gone along with all those civilians they had sworn to protect. He looked over at Ethan as he watched Ethan look down upon the city he had been raised in, everything being turned to ash now. Benny could feel his body going numb as he slowly reached over and grabbed onto Ethan's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Ethan turned to look at Benny who was now slumped into his seat, looking at him with a stern face.

"I'm sorry...for everything. You've...lost so much. How do you...keep going?" Benny asked, blinking away the sleepiness he felt coming on.

"Honestly...you. You found me alone, in a house I shared with my partner, completely abandoned. You were thrown into quarantine because of me, and yet you stuck by my side. You took the time to get to know me, and listen to my stories of how I survived. You defended me when Rory came back, and you protected me when the system failed and the outbreak broke out. You've kept me going Benny, this whole time." Ethan said with a serious look as Benny smiled at him before closing his eyes for a bit and then reopening them.

"I...I'm glad I could help. I...I'm so tired E." Benny said, his condition deteriorating rapidly as Ethan looked at him before unbuckling and getting to his side.

"Don't fall asleep Benny...stay with me!" Ethan said as he reached up and grabbed hold of Benny's cheeks who was becoming drowsy.

"I...I feel so tired E. I...I want to sleep." Benny said as Ethan unbuckled him and brought him into his lap as he stared down at him.

"Don't close your eyes Benny, come on, it won't be much longer!" Ethan said, more tears beginning to run down his cheeks as he tried to lightly tap Benny's cheeks.

Benny just looked around dazed, his vision starting to fade as he tried to curl his fingers into a fist before realizing he didn't have enough energy to do so. He turned to look at Ethan with a smile as he looked up at the crying companion.

"Your so beautiful Ethan...I don't think I ever got to tell you that. Your...such...a special person with such...a special heart. I wish..I could have gotten to know you better. Maybe...take you out to a movie...or for a drink." Benny said, beginning to lose his sense of his surroundings as he stared up at Ethan, everything becoming more and more peaceful.

"You still can Benny! Don't give up, just stay with me! Don't close your eyes, stay awake!" Ethan said, smiling down at Benny who tried to use his good arm to reach us before it fell back down again. Ethan took Benny's hand and placed it onto his cheek as Benny smiled at him.

"Such a special person...with such a special heart. Never...quit being...who you are..please don't cry." Benny said with a slight frown as he stared up into Ethan's tear stained eyes, using his strength to caress Ethan's cheeks.

"Shhh...conserve your strength. It's all going to be fine Benny...just don't go to sleep okay...just don't go to sleep." Ethan said as he began to cry harder, the pilot looking into her mirror at the both of them as she wiped at her eyes. Benny just smiled at him as the darkness seemed to envelop everything but Ethan, who still remained in his vision for a few seconds longer before finally disappearing. Benny felt everything go cold as he remembered the feeling of Ethan's cheek in his hand.

Dream

Benny's eyes opened up as he felt himself drifting through the eternal vacuum of space. He looked around to see vast swaths of color as galaxies silently drifted by and stars twinkled in the distance. Benny smiled as he took in the beauty of space, the star light relaxing him. He reached out at one of the nearby stars, it's light so radiant and beautiful it beckoned to him. He watched as the plasma of the star shot off into space in a solar flare as the heat warmed him up. He smiled as he thought back to how Ethan told him of looking up at the stars on lonely nights. That's when he remembered Ethan, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ethan? Ethan! Where are you?" Benny hollered out, his voice being silenced by the void of space as he looked around him, a new sensation of loneliness overtaking him. "How can I enjoy the beauty of this...if there's no one else to share it with?" Benny said to himself quietly. He looked at the star, it's light still drawing him in as it beckoned to him.

"I want to go back...I want to go back! Send me back!" Benny hollered out towards the star, it's roar seeming to grow louder and louder as the light began to get brighter and brighter.

"Ethan! Come back to me! I want to go back, do you hear me!?" Benny screamed as he looked at the star defiantly, it's heat only growing more intense. Benny screamed at the star, finally diving towards it as he screamed at it.

"SEND ME BACK!" Benny said, his voice seeming to drop off into a echo as the light grew brighter and brighter.

End of Dream

Benny's senses came back as he felt himself being rolled down a hallway, a light being flashed into his eyes as he looked around dazed.

"Where's Ethan?" Benny asked, his voice soft as he noticed Sarah and Erica pushing the gurney before they both looked down at him. With a flash of light, they were replaced by two unfamiliar women as a man continued to shine a light into his eyes. Benny felt himself slipping back in sleep as everything slipped away once more.


	8. We Can Go Back

**I'm afraid the end of this story has arrived. I'm glad I could bring you all a great story in which you all gave such wonderful reviews. You guys are the reason I write! Please enjoy my fans.**

Benny's eyes opened slowly as he looked up at a white ceiling, a soft beating off to his side as he looked over and saw a few machines with wires hooked up to him. Benny raised his arm as he tried to block out the light, only to realize his arm was bandage and put in a sling. A shadow descended down upon Benny as he looked over to see Ethan approaching him.

"Your awake...how do you feel?" Ethan asked as he knelt down besides Benny's bed as he looked at him and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"How...what happen?" Benny asked, his throat dry and scratchy as he tried to reach over for a glass of water on the counter beside his bed. He smiled whenever Ethan grabbed the glass and brought the glass to the tips of his lips as he let Benny take a sip.

"We were flown to the mainland, we are in a government base in Paris. They have taken extra precautions now. You see that small little glass window over there?" Ethan said, pointing over to the wall as Benny leaned up on his elbows as he looked a small glass box with two openings. "They give us our food through that, and vitamins and anything we need. And when it comes time for any testing, they have us stick our arms into it and they will take blood or whatever they need. They've had people come by in full on bio hazard, airtight, sterile suits as they tend to your arm. But this room is a lot more cozy than the last. We have a wall TV to keep us entertained, and a separate bathroom so we don't have to leave this room anymore and go out into the hallway. Apparently the French know how to treat people." Ethan said with a small chuckle as Benny smiled up at him and giggled slightly.

Benny looked over at his bad arm, the pain distant but still there as he laid his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes for a bit.

"I know it hurts...the doctor said that the cut was so deep that it damaged nerves in your tendons and muscles. It'll take some rehabilitation to get your arm working fully again, even then it may still be sore for the rest of your life." Ethan said with a small frown as he looked away temporarily before looking back at Benny.

"What's going to happen to London and the rest of Britain?" Benny asked as he opened his eyes back up, pushing the thought of the pain away.

"I'm not sure...from what I've heard on the news is that the UN may totally abandon the whole country and quarantine it indefinitely. A nurse told me that the country is a high risk situation and they just can't afford anymore people to die." Ethan said, a bit of sorrow lacing his voice as Benny reached over and grabbed his hand before squeezing it tenderly.

"I'm sorry Ethan...I...I know how much that place means to you. I can't begin...to imagine...what you must feel." Benny said softly, seeing the pain course through Ethan's eyes as the smaller of the two looked at him before nodding his head.

"When I was wee little one, my mum would take me on walks throughout the city. I remember being about nine years old and she took me to see Big Ben. I remember asking her how come the clock's batteries never died and she told me it was because time fairies would recharge them every week when everyone was asleep. I believed her of course, being that I was a lad of nine years old. I...I just can't believe it, a whole country, my home, being completely abandoned. Thousands of years of history simply wiped out because of something on a molecular level. A place where I made memories and friends, experienced life, learned things...just simply forgotten." Ethan said, wiping away the wetness building around his eyes.

"The decision isn't final Ethan...they may go back. Don't lose hope...never lose hope. When we were flying out of London...I experienced something. I was in space...just floating through the stars and galaxies by myself. It was so...beautiful, and I couldn't begin to wrap my mind around everything I saw. While I was out there...I remembered you..and how you weren't by my side anymore. I...I didn't want to experience all that...without you there to see it with me. I screamed and hollered to be taken back, to be brought back to you. Here I am now...by your side." Benny said, ignoring the pain as he reached his arm over and brushed his hand across Ethan's cheek.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you Benny...I...I didn't know what to do. When you blacked out in the helicopter, I felt like my whole world was collapsing and there wasn't a bloody thing I could do about it. I honestly felt powerless...and I never want to feel that way again." Ethan said before he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Benny's chest. Benny reached around and slowly stroked Ethan's back as he comforted the smaller male.

"You...don't have to worry about that. I'm always going to be here...no matter what happens." Benny said softly, scooting over a bit so Ethan could climb into the bed and lay beside him. Benny heard a soft beeping noise as he looked over and noticed the camera's go offline as he smiled slightly before relaxing with Ethan's head laying on his chest. Benny could feel himself growing tired again as the morphine kicked in once more before he finally fell back asleep with Ethan sleeping on his chest.

Five Months Later

Benny sat there on the edge of his bed as he did arm exercises and lifted a small rubber dumbbell. He looked up at the TV as steam drifted from under the bathroom door from Ethan's shower.

"In World News today, the United Nations has convened and gave word that Britain will be accessed once more in the event when the cure for the Rage virus is complete. After having a brief word with the president of W.H.O, she has confirmed that the progress for the Rage cure is nearing completion with the aid of two quarantined patients infected with the virus." the news host said with a smile as she looked at the cameraman, the sound of applause erupting from behind the camera. Benny put the dumbbell aside as he jumped up from his bed as he raced into the bathroom. He pushed aside the glass wall as he lurched forward and grabbed onto Ethan, drawing him into a sudden hug as the smaller of the two sputtered out water and stood there in shock. Benny could feel the shower water drenching him as it ran off his hair and clothes and towards the floor of the tub.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Ethan asked as he wrapped his arms around Benny who just nuzzled his face into the crook of Ethan's neck and collarbone.

"They just announced on the news, the UN is going to reopen Britain once the cure is complete and apparently it's not that far from completion!" Benny said excitedly, leaning back as he looked into Ethan's brown eyes as the others mouth just dropped before he let out a happy shriek and threw his arms around Benny once more.

"That means we can go back! I mean...if you want to to come with me that is?" Ethan asked, leaning back as he smiled and looked into Benny's emerald green eyes as the other just raised his hands and placed them onto Ethan's cheeks, cupping them perfectly.

"Of course I'd come with you...I can't see myself going anywhere else after everything we've been through together." Benny said, their eyes locked on each others as imaginary sparks lit up between them. Benny finally leaned in and closed the gap between the two of them, the sound of water rushing down their ears and past their lips as they closed their eyes. Ethan just wrapped one of his arms around Benny's back as the other came and nestled itself in Benny's sopping wet hair. Their lips moved together like a silent ballet, as if they could only hear each others heartbeat through their kiss. Month's of pent up tears and sorrow, melting away as if the sun itself had just shined itself into the darkest corners of the world. Ethan was the first to break the kiss as he took in a small gasp of air before looking up into those two green eyes he had come to know.

"Meeting you...was the best accident in my life." Ethan said with a small chuckle as he brushed aside some of Benny's wet brown hair. Benny just smiled down at the other as he nodded his head in agreement before they leaned their foreheads together, and then finally embraced once more in a warm hug.

**I'm so sorry my fans, but this is the end! There will be a epilogue, but that's about it! I really hoped you enjoyed it! Please give me your lovely thoughts and reviews!**


	9. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue I promised you guys, please enjoy.**

_Epilogue_

_Nine Months After Previous Chapter_

Benny stood there outside of the Charles De Gaulle airport in Paris, France. He looked up at the sunny sky as clouds moved aimlessly throughout it, birds flying through the thermal winds. He looked over at Ethan who was speaking to a security guard of the airport as he pointed down at a piece of paper and spoke French. He giggled whenever Ethan turned to walk back, rolling his eyes as he walked up to Benny with a smile on his face.

"You'd think he would've been a bit more bloody helpful..ah well, no need to be bitter over spilled milk. You ready?" Ethan asked as he looked up into Benny's green eyes which were looking back down at him affectionately.

"Yea, think you could help me with the luggage?" Benny said, handing a suitcase to Ethan as he willingly took it before taking a moment to look at Benny.

"You sure your okay? We can put this off for a bit longer and stay in a hotel if we need to...I know it's hard." Ethan said, reaching up and brushing the backside of his fingers against Benny's cheek.

"Yea...yea I'm fine. It's hard to believe we've been in that base for over a year now...fourteen months. It's just...so nice to feel the fresh air on my skin again...feel the wind in my hair and the sun on my face. I just...I just can't believe it's finally all over." Benny said as he looked down at Ethan and smiled at him, people passing them by as they stood there by the entrance to the airport.

"I can't believe it is either...ya know sometimes I still feel like this is all a dream...and I'm going to wake back up in that house...alone. But then I look at you...and look into your eyes..and I know it's all real. You've been honorably discharged from service, a medal for your services, and now you finally get to live a normal life again." Ethan said softly, reaching over and adjusting the Purple Heart attached to Benny's suit.

"Yea, a normal life. After everything we've been through, can we honestly call it normal again?" Benny said with a small chuckle as Ethan just laughed lightly as he looked up at him.

"I've uh...been meaning to ask you something. I know we set our hearts and minds on going back to Britain and all...but...well...I lived my life there. My memories...well that are exactly that, memories. I know they are rebuilding London and opening it back to the public and all, but...who's to say we can't go somewhere else? There's a whole world out there to explore, why not take this chance we've been given to do so? My life in London is over...it's time I started a new one and finally turned the page and go to the next chapter." Ethan said, shuffling his feet around a bit as he looked off in the other direction. He could see the Eiffel Tower in the far distance, taxi's and buses moving through the street as people walked by on their cellphones. That's when he felt a hand on his chin as it directed it back to look at Benny who was smiling a genuine smile at him.

"I think that sounds like a reasonable idea and a great one at that. With the money I've gotten from the military as compensation, we should be set to pick anywhere in the world to start out at. How about this, we head back to the hotel and lay out a map of the world and pick a place together?" Benny asked, putting down his suitcase as he turned to face Ethan directly as he raised his hands and cupped Ethan's cheeks.

"That sounds like a great idea." Ethan said simply, smiling as Benny pulled him close and embraced him in his arms as the sun continue to shine down upon them. Benny finally retracted from the grasp as he reached over and picked up his suitcase again, making a small groan in pain as pain shot up his arm.

"You okay? I can carry the luggage if you need me to." Ethan said as Benny shook his head no as he bit his bottom lip for a moment.

"I got this...I have to get use to it now, I have this for the rest of my life." Benny said as he straightened himself out and walked over to the curb of the street as he raised his arm into the air to hail a taxi. He turned to see Ethan grabbing his luggage and turn to walk towards him with a smile on his face as well.

One Year Later

Melbourne, Australia

Benny pulled up into his driveway as he stopped the car and put it into park before getting out and shutting the door. He walked up to the house as he got his key ready before unlocking the door and walking in.

"I'm home love. I've got a surprise for you!" Benny said excitedly as he set his keys in a small bowl on a small wooden nightstand by the door. He walked through the house as he looked for Ethan, a small envelope in his hands as he looked into the kitchen before sticking his head into the bedroom.

"Ethan? You home babe?" Benny asked before he noticed the door to the back porch was slightly open. Benny walked outside onto the backside porch as he noticed Ethan standing out by the ocean, the smell of ocean mist enveloping his nose. Benny smiled as he closed the door fully before walking past their pool and down the path through the sand dunes that lead to the beach. He smiled as he felt the ocean wind pick up as it blew under his shirt before he came up behind Ethan. He quickly wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist as he smiled and leaned his head onto his shoulder as the smaller of the two giggled and looked over at him.

"Nice to see you too mister, how was work?" Ethan asked as Benny let go and put his arm around his shoulder and looked out towards the blue ocean.

"It went well, no complaints. I happen to talk to Jeanette today and guess what she gave me for working so hard on the last project?" Benny said, shifting his eyes to look at Ethan who looked up at him with a questioning look.

"What?" Ethan asked, looking back towards the ocean as a big wave came in and crashed against the shore.

"Two tickets to the movie you've been wanting to see and a fifty dollar gift card to our favorite restaurant, looks like tonight is date night!" Benny said with a big goofy smile as he leaned down and picked Ethan up before spinning him around as they both giggled and laughed together.

"You always get such a kick from the small pleasures...I love you." Ethan said as he leaned his head into Benny's neck.

"Not as much as I love you, nothing beats that." Benny said as he set Ethan down who just looked up at him and cocked a eyebrow.

"I do believe I said I loved you more than infinity times infinity last time love, I think I bloody win." Ethan said as Benny took a moment to ponder what he had said before leaning down and giving Ethan a quick kiss and looking him in the eye.

"Yea, you could be right...but I know one thing your not right about." Benny said smugly as Ethan rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and looking at him.

"And what would that happen to be Mr. Know It All?" Ethan asked before Benny poked him in the chest and took off running with the envelop in his hand.

"Your it!" Benny hollered out, halfway to the house before Ethan gave chase, both of them laughing as they chased each other around the beach, the ocean waves crashing nearby as the sun began it's first stages of setting.

**The End**

**I feel so bad about ending it now...but I hope the ending was a beautiful and suffice one. Onto the next story now. I love all my fans!**


End file.
